


[Podfic] walk through ghosts

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is: Sherlock thought that the two of them would have forever to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] walk through ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [walk through ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392733) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



Length: 50:29  
  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/69qmv2cjbjo31q8/Walk_Through_Ghosts.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/walk-through-ghosts) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Where I Stood](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCLERYzJsYA) -Missy Higgins

**Author's Note:**

> Been slower to podfic because of NaNoWriMo...but this one is a real beauty of a fic. Plenty of feels, from Sherlock's perspective, but does not leave the other characters in the wind. Superb writing from a top-notch author.
> 
> Thanks in advance for listening/kudoing/commenting.


End file.
